Twisted Up Love
by MochaIceCream
Summary: Clove likes Peeta, but Peeta likes Katniss. Cato likes Clove, but she doesn't have the same feelings about him. What will happen in this twisted up crazy love circle after matter is taken care of?
1. The Beginnings

**Author's Note: Yay I finally got the first chapter done! It's kinda short but at least i got it done. I've been in California this week so, yeah.**

* * *

The countdown begins as I'm lifted up to the arena. I look around to see that a large forest and a wheat field surround me. I lock my gaze on a mysterious small black bag. There has to be knives inside of it! I also look around to see him. Peeta Mellark, the boy I'm deadly in love with. I also see Cato, the boy who's in love with me. The first time I saw Peeta was at the chariot rides. Looking stunning in his fiery outfit.

I try to regain concentration, and lock my gaze back on the small bag. As soon as I get out of here I have to find Peeta and tell him how I feel. Then I hear the countdown get lower and lower.

"7,6,5,4,3,2,1!"

Tributes ran here and there, and I ran straight for the black bag. I open it and, yes! There are knives inside. I grab a dagger out of it, and take the whole bag with me. I also acquire a backpack and see Katniss and the District 9 male grappling over a backpack. I shoot my dagger at the District 9 male and it lodges right in his back. I aim at Katniss too, but she dodges the knife with her backpack. I chase after her but find that it is no use, she outran me.

I turn around to see Peeta fleeing for the forest. Cato runs side by side with me towards the forest. I speed up my running to get ahead of Cato, but I run out of breath quickly and he manages to catches up with me.

"Slow down girl, I can't run that fast."

There are dirty things I want to say running around in my mind, but I decide not to say them. Even though I don't like Cato, we are friends and I don't want to see him hurt, especially not now while we're in the Hunger Games. I manage to reach the forest before the dizziness catches up to me. All I see are blurry, bloody figures, and I can't focus right. Cato yells my name, and I ignore it. I regain my focus and blink twice to make sure.

"Clove, can we go now?" I hear Cato ask this twice before I say yes.

The forest is covered in so much greenery that it is hard to walk around in. Bush here, tree there, large rocks ahead. I feel like I'm walking in zigzags. I find Marvel and Glimmer waiting by a large tree and when they catch sight of us they seem so relived to see us.

"Did you kill anyone?" Marvel asks.

"No, because we're not careers." I say sarcastically.

"Oh so, you didn't? Well, I did." Glimmer asks.

I think to myself, "Why are District 1 tributes always so stupid and so full of themselves?"

"Maybe you should've taken sarcasm classes Glimmer." Cato backs me up.

Glimmer nods her head, then opens her eyes and tilts her head to the side as if she's perplexed.

I hear the canons go off and I guess that signals the end of the bloodbath. I hear twigs snap and I signal the rest of the alliance to listen. Marvel peers through the bushes and says that it's the District 3 male.

"Maybe he's trying to find us." I say.

During the training we asked him to be part of our alliance since he was smart and seemed decent enough to help us out. While the rest of the team seems focused on Marvel, I remember that I was supposed to find Peeta.

"Clove, you're handy with knife throwing, so you can stay part of our alliance." Marvel says.

I have no exact clue what the discussion was about but I reply with an okay. I need to make up an excuse to go find Peeta.

"Hey guys, I'm just going to go to the bathroom right here. And I might go hunting for food too." I tell them.

"Okay, but be back before the death screenings." Cato says.

I promise them I will, but I will probably end up breaking it. I walk through the forest for about 7 minutes before I hear a whispering voice. I stop walking to listen.

"Katniss, Katniss, Kaaatnisss…."

I believe it's Peeta's voice because he's in love with her. I'm relieved that I found him so that I can actually explain to him. The first time I tried talking to him he ran away in fear of me. I was crestfallen at the time, but I got over it just in time for the games. When I stop to listen again, he's still there, but just not whispering her name, but mine.


	2. Meeting Peeta

**Author's Note: I'm so glad that I got the 2nd chapter done! It took awhile, but it's done. I will be giving shout-outs so be sure to review and favorite!:D**

* * *

I can't believe it. Why would he be saying my name? I slash open the bushes and he screams in terror. He swings his knife at me and I can see that he's wearing a tattered and bloody bandage on his arm. I don't want to hurt him but I tackle him to the ground and cover his mouth. He doesn't stop screaming so I threaten him to stop. It takes him 5 whole minutes to quiet down but he eventually stops. I lift my hand from his mouth and let him up. He doesn't run away, and wonder why, but decide that I have to say this already.

"What do you want?" he asks.

"Shh!" I say, because I hear voices and a girl screaming from a distance.

It follows with a canon, and I wonder who it could be. I also hear laughter, and I figure that it must have been my team that killed her.

"What do you want now?" he asks, his knife poised at my chest.

" I just want to tell you, well, first, I know that you like Katniss, and_"

This doesn't feel right. I've never really felt this way before, and it's almost tingly. That I can almost touch it.

"I know that you like me Clove, it's okay to say it." he says, taking the words right off my tongue.

"H-how do you know?" I ask.

"The day after the chariot rides, when I ran away from you. I knew what you wanted to ask, because of the way you stood and walked after I ran away from you. And when Cato put his arm around you, you threw it off in anger. I'm surprised that he didn't kill you already."

I'm taken aback by his words, and I now realize that we're out in the open. I don't care, as long as no one tries to kill any of us.

"I'm surprised too, because he seemed pretty mad that day after I did that. And I'm also surprised that you remember all that."

"Well I'm surprised that you found me. Can you help me?"

"Yeah, sure. What do you need help with?"

"I need to find Katniss, she's my only chance of survival right now with this arm wound."

"I can help you. My father was a medic for the Peacekeepers back in District 2. He taught me all I know about medicine."

"Okay, but can we at least go somewhere not so open."

"Sure, I found a cave earlier by the Cornucopia. Let's go over there."

"I don't know, is it safe?"

I remember that he is not a Career and that is from an outlying district.

"Of course it is. If we run into the Careers', I'll just tell them that you're part of our alliance, but I'll kill you off later. Which won't happen of course."

"What if I don't trust you?"

"You don't, trust me?"

I hang my head down and my words linger in the air, as I feel distrusted. I feel as if I should walk away, but I lift my head up only to catch Peeta's eyes with mine. I look back down and he puts his arm on my shoulder.

"No, of course I trust you Clove, it's just that, I don't know, I don't feel comfortable around Careers. I've been too close to them before and I scurried away. I don't think you noticed, but I was behind a bush covered in red berries."

"Oh, I noticed because I caught a glimpse of your blond hair."

We have a moment of silence, and he breaks it.

"Are we going to fix my arm?"

"Oh yeah. Let's go."

We walk through the large forest and I see Thresh trying to pick out of our supplies. I knew that he wasn't very smart, and he knocks on a metal pan with his new sickle. I don't really care because I feel like I'm not part of the Careers anymore because I'm walking around with Peeta. I catch sight of the cave and I signal Peeta towards it while I shoot a nearby rabbit. It's a pretty comfortable cave and it's very dry inside. I unravel the bandage on Peeta's arm and I'm glad because it's something I can fix. I apply some healing cream that my father gave me at the justice building when I was reaped. I snuck it into the arena and I'm glad that I have it with me. When I rub it on, he sighs with relief and I tell him to be quiet since the cave echoes.

"Is it helping?" I ask lightly.

"Yeah, and it feels good too."

When I rub it on and wipe off the excess, the color of the scar was bright, and now it's darker, so I know that it's working.

"It's working." I inform him.

"Really? Already?" he asks.

I realize that he asks a lot of questions.

"Yeah, it's a fast reliving healing cream."

I can almost hear my father groaning as I apply this expensive medicine on this helpless boy. I never really payed any attention to what he would say, only in medics or if it had to do with skill and weapons. The anthem starts and we both look out the cave to watch. During the anthem he asks,

"So does this mean that we're allies now?"

"I guess."

I never realized that we kind of were since I helped him. I see the faces in the sky as they flash by. The girl from 3, both from 4. I guess District 4 isn't having a victor this year. The boy from 5, both from 6, both from 7, both from 8. I saw the girl from 8 escape the bloodbath so that must have been the girl that my team killed. Both from 9, the girl from 10. The screening ends and Peeta yawns. He lies down on the hard rocks and slowly falls asleep. My team must be wondering where I am. I touch Peeta lightly on the head as a 'be safe' symbol, grab my bag and set off to the Cornucopia.

I'm running through the forest carefully and alert. Since it's dark, it's hard to see where I'm going. I run into a rock and fall on the ground. I scrape my hands and it stings as I run. Now in my view is a silver arrow. It plants in my shoulder, and I black out.


	3. The Games Have Just Begun

**Author's Note: **

**I have finally posted this! I changed my pen name just so you know, so now it's MochaIceCream. this is the first story that i have put some language into so beware! now you know why it is rated t. so thank you for all the views! sit back and enjoy.**

* * *

Someone walks up to me and thrusts the arrow out, then laughs. I lightly open my eyes to see a drooping figure. My sanity is lowering, so I open my eyes a little wider. It's clearer now, and I think that the person standing there is Katniss. I roll over on my side and mutter Peeta's name while sticking my arm out towards the cave. She steps on my arm and I grab her ankle.

"What do you want?" I ask her.

"I want to kill you." She replies.

I'm not ready to die. I tug on her ankle and she stumbles and trips, landing on her side. Then I remember that Peeta was looking for her.

"Peeta is looking for you."

"Do you think I care about him? I never did. I know that he has a crush on me, he's been stalking me since I was five!"

Surprised and creeped out, I get up and the blood rushes out of my brain too quick, so I hold on to a tree for support until the moment passes by.

"Well, he's still looking for you. He's in a cave over there, sleeping. I'm just trying to get over to my team. I didn't really expect this."

"What did you do to him?" she asks almost angrily.

"I rubbed some healing cream on his injured arm. That's all." I said, putting my arms up.

She blew a stray hair out of her face in annoyance and pointed her index finger in my face.

"You're lucky this time knife girl, but the next time, you'll be sorry." She says, hissing on the s.

She pushes me out of the way and starts swerving her way through a path of bushes towards the cave holding the injured Peeta. I never expected her to be so snotty and rude, I mean like, she's from District 12. No one is rich there. I'm walking now, watching out for lurking tributes nearby.

'Quit this Clove. You're tougher than almost everyone out there, even Katniss." I think to myself.

I rarely listen to myself, but this is serious. I've trained for these games longer than Cato has, and I'm scared of some wimpy tributes? Come on now, you've got to be kidding me. I start running, but I get tired too quick and continued my usual pace of walking.

I hear faint noises of laughter and chattering, so I must be close. A quick color of bright orange whirs past me and the trees rustle softly. What the hell was that? I pull out a long serrated knife out of my belt and wait for impact. I happens again only whatever it was stays on the tree in front of me. Well that was smart. It's green eyes shine brightly in the moonlight. I turns to me, stares at me for only what seemed like a second, and it started leaping from tree to tree again. I put the knife back in my belt and continue walking towards the Careers' campout. Cato is the first one who notices me when I step out of the lush forestry.

"Clove! What took you so long darling? We started to get worried." He says a little too seductively.

I pisses me off that he called me 'darling' because me and him are not a couple, nor close friends or relatives. He pulls me into a light hug in front of everyone and he pecks me on the lips. Now is when I flush in anger.

"Look Cato, I didn't come here to be your little girlfriend to show the whole world of Panem, I came here to fight to the death. I don't care about your damn sponsors either. Now if you excuse me I have some killing to do." I walk away angrily with my knife back in my hand.

The games have just begun.


	4. Pixel

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for all your support in this story. This been my biggest story and I'm finally going to start to post more chapters here and there. **

* * *

'Children scream in fear, stuck in a burning building. I just laugh and point. A knife goes to a young girl's head and kills her. The Peacekeepers send me to the Capitol prison. 25 years pass by. I'm 39 years old. Cato has left District 2 and all my friends have been killed from the Hunger Games. Since when did I become so evil?'

I wake up, feeling dizzy as the hot sun beats down on me so heavily. It was just a bad dream. I'm propped up against a tall pine tree, knife in hand. Oh yeah, I remember what happened last night.

(Flashback)

I stormed out of the Careers' camp and started running, and Cato began to chase me. He eventually caught up to me, and I threw my long knife at him. He dodged it by a few inches like he was a ninja. I pulled the next knife out of my belt, another one just like it. He was smart to run. I threw the knife at his back and it landed right in the center of his spine, killing him instantly. His canon sounded, and the rest of the Careers started chasing me. I was faster than all of them. I even dodged Marvel's spear.

They chased me until the sun rose, and I found a great hiding spot; really large bushes next to a tree.

(End of flashback)

I slowly started weeping into my hands thinking,

'Godamn you Clove, why did you kill your own District partner?'

This was not going to end well. I might as well kill myself, but instead I started crying even harder.

"Are you okay?" a small voice asks.

I look up. No one is there.

"Up in the tree." The small voice says again.

I stand up and turn around. A small girl with shiny brown hair and dark brown eyes is just barely peeking out of the big lush pine tree.

"Who are you?" I ask sadly.

"I'm Pixel, I'm from District 3."

"Pixel?"

"Yeah, my parents are really bad at names. What's yours?"

"Cl-Clove, I'm from District 2."

"Why are you so sad?' she asks, almost childish.

Pixel is so sweet, unlike my former allies who were brutal and selfish.

"I killed my own d-district partner. I didn't me-mean to!"

I started crying more heavily, and Pixel came down and started rubbing my back. I knew I was a weakling, I just freakin knew it! I suddenly remember about Peeta, still in the cave, waiting for me to come back. I stop crying for a moment and turn to Pixel.

'I have another ally waiting for me in a cave and he needs my help. Can you come with me?"

"Sure Clove, I'll be glad to. Can I be part of your alliance?"

"Of course you can. Since I'm not with the Careers anymore you can be safe."

Pixel hugs me tightly, and we set off towards the cave.


End file.
